


Underdressed

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [23]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the one time Mike cannot figure out the sound of Connie's feet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdressed

**Author's Note:**

> 'Footwear' challenge.

Mike always thought it strange how he always knew Connie was near his office by the sound her shoes made on the floor. Even stranger was how he could assign which shoes she was wearing to the sound they made.

Which was why he was sitting in his office, staring at her frowning face perplexed. How had he not heard her approach?

Mike glanced down, and stifled a laugh when he saw her suit-clad form, and … running shoes?

“Kind of underdressed aren’t we?”

“Sprained ankles do not equal to me walking safely in heels.”

He didn’t have an answer.


End file.
